Lily and James
by Chrono Sphinx
Summary: A fastpaced chapter abouta perfectly physical relationship.


**Her head snapped up sharply at his presence and her expression softened and relaxed into a smile. He walked over to where she was working and she moved the pile of leather bound books to make space. A smile broke on his handsome face as he smiled and took the seat she offered. **

"**So, what's her majesty doing? Wasting her time, burrowing herself under a pile of books?" He inspected one, and slammed it shut, instantly regretting it. He coughed at the dust that he had caused. **

"**Go away." She said **

"**I come and go as I please." He replied.**

"**The N.E.W.T's are…"**

"**Are not in about a month or so." He cut in. **

**As she scribbled something, a lock of hair fell on her face. He watched as she brushed it away with a manner of intolerance. He surveyed her slender form; long, luscious brown hair tumbling over her shoulders, framing her intelligent face. He watched her emerald green eyes as they swept the page she was reading. To him, she was brilliant, beautiful and indomitable. He felt a stirring within him. He did not know what it was, and he was sure that he didn't like it very much.**

**Sensing his thoughts, she looked up into his deeply set hazel eyes. Although spectacled, he was unimaginably handsome. He was wearing a scarlet tie, and his shirt inside his robes, were a lighter shade than that of his tie. A badge was pinned onto his robes, H.B., standing for Head Boy. He was James Potter, the admired Quidditch captain for the Gryffindors. He was tall and lean and black hair which always looked windswept. He radiated a sort of energy that women found themselves drawn irresistibly to. Looking at James, she was almost certain he was thinking about something else, instead of sitting there, casually spinning a large leather bound book on his index finger. **

"**What?" he asked innocently. And for no particular reason, Lily laughed. **

**That memory often flashed back to her with annoying regularity. Sometimes it irritated her, sometimes it amused her. She had no idea why… that memory was just special. Tangled bedspread she pictured James' grinning face in her mind's eye and let out an audible sigh. She supposed she had better get out of bed not that it would matter. One, it was Saturday and two, the NEWT's were finally over! **

**In the beginning, Lily had thought that the overwhelming physical feeling they had for each other would diminish in time, but to her frustration, it grew stronger. She had told James things that she had never told anyone else. With James, there was no mask. She was just Lily Evans to James Potter, stripped naked. It was miraculous. And they shared another miracle together: laughter. Lily let out another audible sigh. Things were just so complicated with James right now. She had no idea why. She had done everything including keeping her outspoken mind to herself. Another sigh escaped her lips. But she enjoyed arguing with James, weird as it sounded, and she was quite sure he felt the same way. **

"**Hmm… is Lily Evans planning to get out anytime today?" Lily turned around to look into the face of her best friend Fioré. Smiling back, she dragged herself out of bed and decided to visit the owlery. **

"**Hey, Integral. Where's Vassilis?" Lily stroked the snowy female owl perched on her shoulder. She had gotten it for her 13th birthday, and Vassilis, a snowy white male was given as a gift from her parents for being elected Head Girl. She walked over to the window and shivered at the cold, wintry breeze it brought still stroking Integral. She stared out of the window forlornly unaware of the passing time. Her thoughts were interrupted by …**

"**So got any plans for the holi-" It was Sirius Black.**

"**How 'bout this–" James Potter. Lily would recognize the voice anywhere. Then panic filled her mind. What was she going to say to him? Yea, so she had been avoiding him. So what? She told him she needed some time and distance to think and figure all the complications of having a relationship with him. He had told her that should also do the same. So then why the panic?**

"**Hi Lily. Are you ok? James waved a hand in front of Lily's face. **

"**What? Yea… you sending something?" **

"**Yup! It's my Gran's birthday today." He indicated the parcel in his left hand; his right was already stroking the feathers of his eagle owl. Having attaching the parcel to his owl, he walked over to the window and watched his owl soar out of sight. Simultaneously both Lily and James turned and faced each other, nose-to-nose.**

"**James --" she began. He hushed her with a finger to her lush lips. **

"**James, we have mutually agreed on a physical relationship. No point in spoiling it." **

"**Spoiling it?" he questioned no one in particular and continued, "What about improving it?" She angled her head at him and blinked twice. **

"**What do you --" He took a step forward and Lily instinctively took one backwards. The sentence ended with his mouth on hers. A strangled moan escaped her lips. He ached at the taste of her lips. He toyed with her mouth, taking his time. Gradually, he saw her eyes close in a flutter of eyelashes. And he swallowed the catchy sigh that slipped from her lips as they broke apart. Her heart pounded against her rib cage as she watched James lean in for more. She surrendered to her needs and kissed him hungrily back, tongues entwining. **

"**God, Lily. Not seeing you in three days is difficult!" **

"**That's honest! Tell the truth and shame the devil, " she joked back. "Is it though, James?" **

"**You have no idea. It was more difficult than I figured it would ever be." He held her in a tight embrace. She looked up to face him, taking in the angles and planes set off by his firm mouth and compelling hazel eyes. **

"**What's wrong with this?" she asked innocently, smiling. **

"**Damned if I can figure that out." This time when he took a step forward she stood her ground. "Do you want me to kiss you?"**

"**What could hurt?" she let out in an uneven breath. **

"**Let's find out." And he took her to the a level of pleasure she had not known kissing could bring.**

**Intuitively, his hands slipped into her robes and slid up her blouse. His hands moved up her body, sending a thrill down her spine. Their lips touched, testing and hesitating, and with every second that passed, her heart picked up rhythm. **

"**We can't do this." Lily gasped as she broke the kiss.**

"**You're right." James answered her back, which left Lily puzzled. "Your room, or my room?" She cursed herself for ever thinking that James would stop. "My room," he decided aloud.**

"**Hey! Doesn't my opinion count?" she asked as James pulled her down the corridor and into his room. **

"**Yes, it does. Very much." He flicked his wand the light suddenly dimmed and white rose petals fell among their feet, perfuming the whole atmosphere. He turned back to her. "How's thi--" But Lily was already striped in front of him. She closed the distance between them and kissed him covetously and pushed him onto his four-poster-bed. **

**Author's note: Like it? I might write a sequel…I wonder what happens next… Please R&R !!!**


End file.
